


Бессмертие

by not_martel



Category: An Interrupted Friendship - Ethel Lilian Voynich, The Gadfly - Ethel Lilian Voynich
Genre: And One More Canonical Character Death, Canonical Character Death, Empathy, Implied Obsession, M/M, Memories, South America, UST
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-02-02
Updated: 2018-02-02
Packaged: 2019-03-12 12:51:45
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,609
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13547706
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/not_martel/pseuds/not_martel
Summary: Подсмотренные воспоминания откуда-то из южноамериканских тропических болот.





	Бессмертие

Дождь хлестал уже несколько недель, не переставая. Рене жил в Англии и думал, что знает о ливнях многое, но здесь, в южноамериканских болотах, быстро понял, что ошибся. Разумеется, дикий тропический лесной массив с самого начала не обещал быть похожим на Глостершир, а Рене не питал иллюзий и был готов ко всему. Но, тем не менее, такое количество воды с неба казалось ошеломляющим. Дни стали мутно-серыми, выцветая к ночи в насыщенный мрак. Со стороны трясин пахло болотом и разложением. Перемножаясь с общим гнетущим настроением, это создавало какой-то неприятный, тошнотворный эффект.  
Рене почти перестал покидать палатку. За её пределами было почти нечего делать. Даже не выходя, можно было отчётливо увидеть, как крупные листья деревьев дёргаются вниз, когда о них разбиваются тяжёлые дождевые капли. Эта картина слишком въелась в сетчатку. 

Экспедиция давно не двигалась. Одна из палаток стояла так далеко на отшибе, что ни Маршана, ни Штегера всё это время не видел никто. Там был карантин. Приближаться грозило серьёзной опасностью.  
Угроза и так была постоянной - развитию болезней способствовал любой контакт с вещами больных, с сырой водой реки или болота, с почвой, с разнообразными насекомыми, которые водились тут в изобилии и активно переносили разную дрянь. Влажный климат, оскудевшее питание и холодные ночи тоже не шли на пользу здоровью.  
Штегер понял это лучше всех. Он уже давно не мог не идти, ни ехать, ни даже стоять. Двое суток назад он впал в полное беспамятство. Когда Рене видел его в последний раз, ему стало жутко. Штегер его не узнал. Рене его, впрочем, тоже. 

За несколько дней умерло два носильщика и почему-то мул. Трупы пришлось отнести подальше и утопить в болоте. Риварес, пока ему верили, уверял всех, что эпидемии нет.  
Де Винь был мёртв. Гийоме не было. Неуместный трёп по поводу и без начинать стало некому, и в лагере целыми днями никто не разговаривал. Лортиг и Бертильон потеряли волю к болтовне вместе с показным бесстрашием по отношению к близкой возможной гибели. Те или иные симптомы в разное время проявлялись у них обоих, но всякий раз оказывалось, что они означали что-то другое или лечение на той или иной стадии подоспевало вовремя, - пока не кончились подходящие медикаменты. Справиться с идеей о том, чтобы быть растерзанными, застреленными, погребенными под горным камнепадом и так далее было для них легче, чем принять возможность постепенного мучительного угасания от пожирающей изнутри болезни. Обнадёживать их не имело никакого смысла - оба огрызались с почти одинаковой интонацией, и даже Риварес в конце концов оставил их в покое. Препирались они теперь друг с другом.  
\- Упаси тебя господь тронуть мою ложку. Я мог бы издохнуть от болезни и в Гаскони.  
\- А ты рано снял кипяток с огня. Хочешь, чтобы мы все передохли, как крысы?  
\- Поучи меня кипятить воду, молокосос. Ты постоянно держишь её так долго, что от остаётся только половина, а остальное выкипает.  
Рене к ним не приближался.

Дюпре за последнюю неделю постарел лет на пять. Он сделался ещё ворчливей, ещё придирчивей и уже не пытался скрывать то, как сдают у него нервы. Иногда он повышал голос, стоило кому-то отойти от палатки на несколько шагов дальше. Они с Лортигом грызлись из-за этого почти каждый день. 

Рене чувствовал себя странно. Он тоже не разделял полностью тягостное настроение, охватившее товарищей. Но не от того, что не думал о смерти - когда он пытался представить себе самое ужасное из того, что когда-либо могло произойти, он вспоминал только тот день, когда Риварес так долго не возвращался из деревни хиваро, что он уже перестал надеяться на то, чтобы ещё раз увидеть его живым. Или ту ночь, когда он запретил звать доктора, а потом метался и бредил на разных языках, и разговор, который был после этого. Рене вполне успешно убедил себя, что худшее из вероятного уже произошло.  
И, в конце концов, сейчас у них всё ещё была общая палатка. Риварес всё ещё усмехался, рассказывал какие-то истории и был полон энергии. Риварес был полностью здоров.

***

Снаружи стоял громкий непрерывный шелест. Если закрыть глаза, то можно представить, что это летний дождь в Глостершире. Или Мартереле.  
Хотя, если закрыть глаза, там не будет Ривареса.  
Они сидели рядом и молчали уже довольно долгое время. Отбой был давно.  
\- К-как вы думаете, кто следующий? - усмехнулся Риварес с какой-то отчаянной напускной небрежностью. - Держу пари, это будет Бертильон. Он слишком боится и слишком много думает об лихорадке. Она услышит и настигнет его.  
Рене неприязненно покосился на него. Впрочем, эту тему уже обсудили все. Кто следующий, кто следующий. Каждый день этого выбивающегося из графика простоя кратно увеличивал вероятность появления "следующего", а идти дальше, пока Штегер не способен передвигаться, не имело смысла.  
До последнего момента Рене считал, что не будет поддерживать такую тему. Но почему-то сказал:  
\- Может быть, Дюпре. Главное, чтобы не Маршан.  
\- Ах да, д-доблестный доктор держит свой бессменный караул у постели безнадёжного больного, - поднял брови Риварес и грустно усмехнулся. - Дюпре пытался его отговорить селиться с Штегером, и не смог. Это н-не даёт ему покоя. Для Дюпре мы все под угрозой, а он считает, что в ответе за это. Так что старик не заразится. Он рехнётся. Даже с большим опытом в его годы такие волнения губительны. Зато Маршан...  
\- Перестаньте. С Маршаном всё будет в порядке, - прервал Рене.  
Маршан как-то полдня вёз Штегера на собственном коне, тащил под руку и кормил с ложки - и всё ещё был вполне себе жив и, кажется, здоров. К нему ничего не цеплялось. Заболевшим его было невозможно себе представить.  
\- Если он с-cнова не... Впрочем, он вылечится и от этого. Medice, cura te ipsum!  
На этой фразе его тон стал опасно близким к резкой насмешке, и Рене вдруг понял, что Риварес тоже не хочет умирать. Только скрывает это лучше всех. И именно это и есть главная причина, по которой вообще начался этот разговор - неуместный и странный, на грани бестактности и бравады.

-Что мне делать, если это будете вы? - негромко спросил он. Синие глаза прищурились и блеснули в полутемноте, выражение отчётливо не считывалось.  
\- Что?  
Риварес чуть склонил голову набок; чёрные волосы качнулись около его лица, уже почти непроницаемого.  
\- Что делать, если вы будете умирать? - повторил он. - Знаете, я видел много умирающих, но кто знает, вдруг мне д-действительно понадобятся... инструкции в такой ситуации. Передать что-нибудь в-вашей с-сестре?  
С одной стороны, спокойная непринуждённость, с которой он задал вопрос, могла скрывать как любые другие переживания, так и их отсутствие. С другой - зато Риварес больше не насмехался ни над ситуацией, ни над людьми, и это тоже могло бы быть знаком подлинного волнения. Как многого стоило бы, если бы это беспокойство не было притворным!..  
\- Всё, что нужно, я скажу ей сам, - ответил Рене, напрягаясь и глядя на лежащие на полу черновики. Вся уверенность, которую он сумел в себе найти, ушла в этот ответ.  
Он попробовал вспомнить запах майорана - и не смог. Вокруг была только сырость, болота и затхлый смрад. Потом под веками фейерверком полыхнула жёлтая стайка птиц - его последний вдох мог бы пахнуть ручьём и мокрым порохом.  
Почему-то стало страшно.  
\- Я должен вернуться, - добавил он.

Риварес внимательно посмотрел на него. Он вдохнул так, как будто собирался что-то сказать, но осёкся и умолк.  
\- Да. Нужно в-возвращаться, - еле слышно ответил он спустя какое-то время.  
Рене бросил быстрый взгляд на его лицо. Расширенные штормовые глаза с поблёскивающими белками смотрели вдаль со странным непередаваемым выражением, одновременно расфокусированным и одержимым.  
Рене не был уверен в том, что хочет знать, что именно видит перед собой Риварес и что изгнало его оттуда, куда так тянет сейчас. Зато понял, что тот тоже сознательно лишает себя права на смерть.  
Его тоже держит какое-то неоконченное дело.

***

В некоторые дни спать хотелось постоянно - не то из-за непривычного состояния полубездействия, не то из-за общей нехватки энергии. Тем не менее, ночью в сырости был слишком большой шанс замёрзнуть. Поэтому то один, то другой просыпался - воздух был такой влажный, что все ткани казались мокрыми.  
Счёт времени потерялся. Они оба валялись на спальных мешках в какой попало одежде, глядя в потолок. Рене почти утыкался ногами в дверную часть палатки, Риварес - в противоположную, дальнюю от входа. Волосы у них смешивались на полу. Ночь была одновременно тревожной и спокойной - последние дни они мало виделись с остальной группой, и она перестала существовать для них с поразительной лёгкостью.  
\- Представьте, что все правда умерли. Остались т-только мы.  
Такая больная, самоубийственная ирония в голосе Ривареса проявлялась нечасто. В первый и последний раз таким тоном он говорил об очень важных вещах. Однако теперь, в отграниченном пространстве, ему было больше незачем скрывать свои мысли на этот счёт — и больше не с кем о них говорить.  
Затронутая тема снова оказалась из списка тех, которые Рене вполне мог отказаться поддерживать, если бы не думал об этом сам и не простраивал в голове варианты. Ему тоже не имело смысла отмалчиваться.  
\- Даже в этом случае мы сможем вернуться в Европу.  
Риварес ответил долгим взглядом.  
\- Я не вправе т-требовать от вас гарантий, но...  
\- Там осталось ещё очень много вещей, которые необходимо сделать.  
\- Чертовски, - отозвался Риварес. Он должен был стать спокойнее, получив своё негласное обещание. Но у него только громче забилось сердце - участившиеся выдохи и вдохи стали чуть громче.  
Рене ещё раз напомнил себе, что обещал не задавать вопросов.

Границы времени суток стёрлись. Всё информационное поле каждого из них было занято другим, и даже молчание сделалось плотным, концентрированным и несло какой-то смысл. Остальные люди превратились в отдалённую иллюзию, похожую на подёрнутое дымкой воспоминание. Но эта изоляция раскрывала какое-то странное состояние - иное, незнакомое. Ситуация незаметно превратилась в производную нового порядка от себя самой. Слишком многие вещи стали ощущаться легче. Тревога исчезла - или появилась видимость того, что она исчезла.  
Риварес начал делиться с ним своими мыслями, которые раньше не высказывал. Ответы на них тоже давались проще, а их отсутствие никого не тяготило. Дистанция слишком уменьшилась. Было почти хорошо.  
Мир, ограниченный грубой тканью палатки, нагретым воздухом и москитной сеткой, становился единственным возможным вариантом плотной, осмысленной реальности. Здесь были свет и тепло, давно законченные карты, перевязанные пачки старых писем и чистая бумага для новых, а ещё постоянная возможность контакта, которого так же постоянно не хватало для того, чтобы поддерживать собственную жизнь. Снаружи плыла пустота. 

\- Представьте, что н-никого и не было. Некому умирать. Никто не боится и не мучается.  
Раньше, чем Рене успел ответить или сделать что-нибудь, Риварес мягко опустил ладонь на его лицо, осторожно закрыв глаза. Наверное, даже почувствовал кожей его ресницы.  
Рене замер и перестал дышать. Разрушить прикосновение было страшно. Задавленные слова глухо и лихорадочно заколотились в рёберной клетке.  
Потом касание растаяло. Сквозь сомкнутые веки стало заметно, как на фоне источника света мелькнуло какое-то движение, и ощущение другого человека рядом пропало. Воздух шевельнулся, а потом свет погас; Риварес был определённо как-то к этому причастен, но Рене не высказал протестов. Когда он вернулся и снова улёгся рядом, стало совсем не важно.  
Дождь никогда не существовал. Воскового Штегера и окровавленного де Виня не было, и болота не пахли разложением. Капли, разбивавшиеся о листья, оказались плодом воображения. На отрисованных картах лежали какие-то неведомые, эфемерные пространства.  
Зато Риварес был где-то очень близко и смотрел. Это чувствовалось даже с закрытыми глазами. От него шло слабое живое тепло и еле уловимый ритмичный шум равномерных выдохов и вдохов. Ещё немного - и Рене начал бы чувствовать речевые вибрации его связок, напряжение мышц, движения поднимающейся грудной клетки и горячий пульсирующий кровоток. Как будто всё это находилось не в чужом теле, а внутри его собственного. Это было необыкновенно.  
\- А вы? - одними губами спросил он, не поднимая веки.  
\- А я в-вам приснился. - По голосу было заметно, что он улыбается. - Сейчас вы откроете глаза и проснётесь... где вы х-хотите проснуться? Может быть, дома?  
Рене открыл глаза и проснулся на спальном мешке рядом с ним.  
Однажды высказанные признания стали горлом - для всего того, что нуждалось в выражении, слов бы всё равно не хватило.  
Тем не менее, он был как-то болезненно, катарсически счастлив.

Наверное, оптимизм Маршана, выражающийся в лечении безнадёжных, был чем-то, заслуживающим благодарности, несмотря ни на что. Без него не было бы этой длительной остановки и всех связанных с ней разговоров, впечатлений и возможностей.  
\- На самом деле, Штегер уже труп, - тихо и хрипло сказал Рене.  
\- Не забывайте, никакого Штегера н-нет, - так же почти неслышно ответил Риварес. Тем не менее, интонация у него сменилась. Движения губ и мимики было хорошо видно даже в вязкой полутемноте. - Он не успел сделать что-то, чтобы пережить с-собственную смерть.  
Впоследствии, вспоминая эту фразу, Рене понял, что недооценил её значение в тот момент. Гораздо более важным казалось то, что они оба имеют эту поразительную возможность говорить друг с другом. Дышать, строить какие-то планы и гнать от себя липкое отчаяние. Быть здесь и сейчас - не думать о страхе и не бояться по настоящему.  
Спальники теперь лежали рядом, в одном направлении. Рене снова чувствовал чужое тепло и думал о вечных огнях.  
\- При д-должном приложении усилий пережить можно абсолютно в-всё что угодно, - продолжил Риварес с почти обычным для него саркастическим оттенком. И добавил каким-то новым тоном, с очень серьёзной вкрадчивой нотой: - На самом д-деле смерти нет.

Он повернулся с какой-то прищуренной улыбкой, в которой сквозила болезненная тень и одновременно - уверенность и торжество. Рене смотрел на него в упор и почти верил.  
Риварес, поймав его вохищённый рассредоточенный взгляд, отпустил какой-то мимолётный комментарий о том, что Рене спит на ходу, и легко рассмеялся. Места прикосновений начали ощущаться нагретыми, как обожжённые.  
Они всё ещё лежали рядом, почти вплотную, наполовину во сне, наполовину бодрствуя. Холод пропал - это чувствовалось даже сквозь плотную ткань обоих спальников. Нервическое напряжение, которое некогда мешало им спать в одной палатке, рассеялось. Риварес больше не боялся уснуть рядом с ним, несмотря на то, что во сне иногда говорил те или иные вещи на том или ином языке.  
Его ресницы бросали на его кожу тёмные тени. Бледность была заметна даже в темноте, однако белки под веками не двигались, а дыхание оставалось мерным и глубоким. Вглядевшись, можно было увидеть, как вздрагивает жилка на его шее в такт биению сердца.  
Рене лежал рядом и смотрел.  
Смерти не было.

***

Резкий шум ворвался в палатку среди ночи. Внешний мир вернулся.  
Рене вскочил, едва не подпрыгнув там же, где спал, и не запутавшись в спальном мешке. Риварес рефлекторно дёрнулся вглубь палатки, закрываясь обеими руками, как будто ожидая удара, но тут же распрямился.  
Однако источником шума оказался Маршан, осунувшийся, но одетый уже по-походному. Под глазами у него залегли фиолетовые тени.  
\- Подъём, - грубовато скомандовал он. - Выдвигаемся. Мартель, со мной. Риварес, оповестите всех. Пора уходить.  
Спешные сборы могли означать только одно. Впрочем, это не удивляло. Экспедиция и так потеряла много времени и сильно выбилась из графика. В первый момент Рене даже ощутил что-то вроде неправильного, иррационального облегчения. Его не должно было быть - но деться от него было никуда нельзя.  
Оно смешалось с горечью - изолированная вселенная разрушилась. Что ж, всему когда-то наступает конец. От магнетической близости осталась только светлая тень - только возможность благодарить небо за эти ирреальные минуты на грани сна, и за этого невероятного человека, который умеет изгонять отчаяние прикосновением и несколькими словами.

***

Маршан вытащил из палатки труп, почти не напрягаясь. В том, кто совсем недавно был Штегером, осталась едва ли не половина изначального веса.  
\- Хватит. Тут уже больше, чем шесть футов, - Маршан заглянул в свежераскопанную яму через плечо Рене, пока тот переводил дыхание, опираясь на свою лопату. - А вот гроба нет... В этом случае, может, мы и не лучше хиваро? Есть в этом что-то дикарское - вот так бросать человека в яму. Чёрт побери... Зато не в болото.  
Там, где они закапывали тело, ливень был громче. Его было слышно чуть ли не лучше, чем собственные мысли.  
То, что Маршан скинул в импровизированную могилу, походило уже не на человеческое тело, а на совокупность костей, связок и сочленений, на которых зачем-то болталась знакомая одежда. На ткани расплывались дурнопахнущие пятна каких-то жидкостей.  
Взглянув в лицо, Рене невольно отшатнулся. Потом вцепился пальцами в черенок. Пальцы скользили.  
«Смерти нет», - вспоминал он, механически работая лопатой. Дождь склеивал липнущие к лицу волосы. Капли падали с носа. Он пропотел насквозь и даже не заметил этого.  
Потом туда же, в могилу, полетела какая-то одежда и посуда - всё то, чем пользовался больной, попадало под карантин и больше не подлежало использованию. Маршан со второй лопатой подошёл к краю и посмотрел вниз. От его ног туда ссыпались несколько комьев земли.  
Первым делом Рене набросал землю на скелетообразное лицо с чёрными провалами глазниц - она набилась трупу в рот и ноздри. Выражение мучительной агонии постепенно скрывалось.  
«Смерти нет», - плыло в голове Рене, пока он смотрел с безотчётным ужасом, как с каждым взмахом лопаты серое безжизненное тело глубже и глубже тонет в могиле.  
Фраза колотилась, как птица в клетке, и никак не осмыслялась до конца.

***

От Штегера остались только тетради с записями и какое-то количество семян растений разного вида, которые когда-то сортировал Риварес. По возвращении в Европу оказалось, что часть из них уже были описаны. Работа почти не имела смысла.

На самом деле всё произошедшее в тот день имело какое-то непосредственное отношение не к самому Штегеру, а именно к Риваресу. Позже - много позже, по прошествии всего того времени, которое казалось затянувшимся от мучительного ощущения потери, - Рене почему-то вспоминал в контексте именно это.  
Риварес без очевидных причин разболтал кому попало эту историю с пумой, а потом уехал в Вену и перестал выходить на связь, и Рене даже не пришло в голову его обвинить. Его сверхъестественной способности к всепрощению могла бы позавидовать даже тётя Анжелика.  
Риварес исчез и втянулся в какую-то сомнительную деятельность. Риварес старался больше не приезжать в Париж. Риварес писал едкие сепаратистские тексты и постоянно появлялся в тех или иных журнальных статьях разных стран. Он оставил прошлое в прошлом и старался не упоминать ни о Южной Америке, ни о времени после неё. Тем не менее, Риварес не уходил, не исчезал и не вытравливался.  
Рене говорил с Галли и с кем-то из идейно настроенных общих знакомых, читал сатирические памфлеты и зачем-то - газетные вырезки. Рене делал вид, что всё это происходит случайно, и совсем иногда, поддаваясь минутной слабости, перелистывал старые письма. Это уже было нельзя назвать случайностью, но факт оставался фактом.

Когда отец протянул ему заметку, присланную Дюпре, у него кружилась голова. И вспоминались почему-то не какие-то иные знаменательные вещи, не последняя встреча перед отъездом Ривареса в Вену и даже не Пастаса. А гулкий шум дождя, волны тёплого воздуха, мурлыкающий голос, ток чужой крови и обволакивающее ощущение близости.  
Детёныши пумы, стайка колибри, тараканы и бабочки, и устрашающие маски хиваро появились потом. Остальное - ещё чуть позже.  
Однако качественно новых впечатлений не возникло - всё было такое же, как и при прочтении старых писем после долгого перерыва. Только поэтому Рене начал смутно понимать то, на чём не заострял внимание раньше. Потому что если разница и была, то ощущалась слишком слабо.  
Риварес был жив последние годы, и это обстоятельство - если верить прессе, - совсем недавно изменилось со строго биологический точки зрения, но...  
\- Рене.  
Голос Этьена не утратил особенных мягких нот даже в старости.  
Он расшифровал достаточное количество рукописей. Он всё-таки дописал книгу. Он выучил Маргариту. Кто-то будет изучать египтологию и через сотню лет тоже, и, возможно, с его - а может быть, его и Маргариты - помощью. Ещё он оставил потомство. Одним словом - выбрал сразу несколько путей, чтобы выжить после того, как погаснут последние электрические импульсы в мозгу.  
\- Да?  
Отец сказал что-то ещё, и Рене, продираясь через собственные мысли, услышал имя сестры. Ища повод уйти, он пообещал, что поговорит с ней сам.

Он должен был рассказать Маргарите про всё это - и про дождь, и про безымянную могилу у безымянного болота, и про вымокшие тетради, которые оказались бесполезными, так и не сделав имени своему составителю, и про окончательную и бесповоротную гибель, молчаливую и страшную. И про толстую стопку писем, которая осталась в столе, про акварели и карандашные наброски, моменты острого ощущения счастья, лёгкий шарф с цветками майорана, сборник шекспировских сонетов, и про тот абзац в колонке, где описаны массовые беспорядки, вызванные гибелью одного-единственного человека, - про всё-всё самое важное, больное, живое, сильное.  
Слова формулировались плохо. Контраст и резонанс казались очевидными, но объяснить всё быстро, рассказать про то, как погиб Штегер и где кроется кардинальное отличие, было невозможно сходу. Мысли плыли обрывками - несвязными, полуоформленными, разбредающимися. Рене пытался сосредоточиться, чтобы спуститься для разговора, и не успел. Маргарита нашла заметку раньше.  
« _Зверства в папской темнице..._ »  
Когда он застал её за чтением, её лицо уже было цвета пепла. Чёрт, это должно было быть не так. Всё должно было быть не так.

\- Отдай! - завопила она, когда бумага зашуршала у него в руке. Все те подробности, которые отмечались в газете, не несли никакого смысла, но она настаивала. Для неё всё выглядело иначе.  
Разговора не вышло. Рене проигрывал и попадал в ловушку - из него заживо тащили всё внутреннее, переправляя в массивных канопах куда-то в чужеродный холод. С Маргаритой нельзя было говорить о смерти, не попадая в саркофаг. Она считала себя трупом.  
Что ж, для него - да, для него она и правда умерла. Если они так хотят этого - они оба - он попытается научиться воспринимать их как мёртвых.

Но есть же что-то ещё, думал он после того, как Маргарита попросила оставить её одну. Есть же что-то, кроме саркофагов и затхлых тысячелетних захоронений, имена на которых было уже невозможно прочесть, что-то кроме агонии и смерти, пыли и тления. Что-то вечное и беспредельное, как энергия горячего, беспокойного пламени.  
Ведь то, что один человек погиб для другого, не убивает его окончательно. Не убивает окончательно даже десяток свинцовых пуль.  
Потому что есть же что-то ещё. 

На втором этаже, в кабинете, Рене откинулся на низкую спинку стула, запрокидывая голову, как мальчишка, чтобы лихорадочный блеск глаз не вытек наружу водой и солью. Огромный каштан в окне на секунду завис под непривычным углом - почти вверх ногами. Голова закружилась сильнее.  
Пути, по которому можно было покинуть мир нерасторгаемых связей, больше не было. Однако это уже не пугало. Боль ушла.  
В конце концов, Рене никогда не требовал ничего взамен.  
\- Я в-вам приснился, - заявил Риварес, и по голосу было понятно, что он улыбается. Рене выпрямился, не размыкая ресниц, и тоже улыбнулся, потому что знал, что он смотрит. - Сейчас вы откроете глаза и проснётесь... хотите проснуться дома?  
Дневной свет ударил Рене в лицо.  
Тишина звенела. 

Итальянские повстанцы дрались насмерть в сотнях миль от него. Там грохотали выстрелы и лилась кровь. Сатирические памфлеты пересказывались и перечитывались. Массовые беспорядки нарастали. Кто-то тоже плакал над письмами. Кто-то сходил с ума.  
Рене механически провёл рукой по куче газетных вырезок - в них на разных языках читалось одно и то же прозвище. Под ними лежали брошюры, конверты и старые карандашные рисунки.  
У Ривареса на портрете таилась в глазах знакомая ироническая тень. 

Смерти не было.


End file.
